Arthur's Crush
by TheDarkStiletto
Summary: TRADUCTION. ModAU. SLASH(Merthur)! Arthur est amoureux ! Du nerd de l'école !
1. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Cristina Reid  
Titre original : Arthur's Crush  
Titre français : Le béguin d'Arthur  
Traductrice : TheDarkStiletto  
Couverture : TheDarkStiletto  
Résumé : Arthur est amoureux ! Du nerd de l'école !  
Pairing: (SLASH!) Merlin/Arthur  
Rating: T (ModAU)

**Note de la traductrice:** Hello tout le monde! A propos du rythme de publication, ça sera une ou deux fois par semaine (selon la longueur ou le sujet des chapitres). J'ai déjà traduit pas mal. Je prends quand même un peu plus de temps, car j'essaie de vous traduire au mieux pour vous offrir une traduction plus agréable et plus fluide à lire. _+ J'ai choisi de vous traduire cette fiction parce que je l'ai trouvé très originale et pas semblable aux nombreuses AU Merthur. _

J'espère que vous apprécierez!** Bonne lecture**!

* * *

**Arthur's Crush:** _Chapitre 1_  
de **cristina reid**

* * *

Arthur était assis avec deux amis quand il entra. Pourquoi, ô pourquoi devait-il aller à la même école que ce Arthur ? Avec son corps frêle et ses grands yeux et ses énormes oreilles. Pourquoi Arthur ressentirait ce genre de choses à son égard ? Ce garçon était une épave ! Regardez le se tenir debout, jetant des regards détournés à Arthur, le taquinant presque de ses œillades.

Et puis il y avait ces lunettes ! D'immenses lunettes noires qui couvraient la moitié de son visage, mais il avait l'air si mignon avec ses yeux bleus marine.

Arthur, à vrai dire, il maudissait la planète sur laquelle il vivait. Bon, il supportait son environnement mais là... Arthur se sentit vraiment mal lorsque le garçon finit par trébucher et renverser tout son déjeuner, faisant ainsi résonner les rires de l'école toute entière. Y compris ceux de ses amis, qui cognaient sur les tables et hurlaient comme si tomber était la chose la plus marrante qui pouvait arriver à quelqu'un.

Malgré sa colère et son profond ennui, Arthur ne pouvait pas les arrêter. Il se leva, déconcertant ses amis, et se dirigea vers le garçon.

Merlin était intelligent, il savait qu'on lui ferait une crasse, mais que toute l'école soit au courant, et bien, ce n'était pas franchement aussi cool... Surtout quand, pour la troisième cette semaine, quelqu'un décidait qu'il était marrant de le faire tomber.

Encore.

Franchement, là, si Merlin était n'importe quel gosse, il s'en ficherait. _Mais quand ta famille peut à peine se payer de quoi manger, et que quelqu'un t'en prive, et bien, tu veux vraiment pleurer à chaudes larmes. Surtout, quand il s'agit, sans doute, du seul repas que tu auras de la journée._

_Mais pourquoi ferais-tu ça? Ils se moqueraient encore plus de toi._ Pensa-t-il lorsqu'il s'assit à genoux. Cependant, cette petite introspection n'empêcha pas les larmes de rouler sur ses joues pâles.

Il ramassa son sandwich et essaya de retirer les salissures qui s'y étaient logées. Il pouvait entendre les rires qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier. Mais c'était inutile. Il soupira et laissa tomber le sandwich sur le sol. Il restait immobile, regardant seulement son repas qui n'avait plus d'espoir. Le sandwich qui avait trempé dans le lait...

Et où se trouvaient ces lunettes!

Merlin tâta le sol autour de lui mais ne sentit rien d'autre que de la nourriture éparpillée.

"Tu cherches ça?"

Merlin se figea sur place et se contenta de fixer le flou devant lui. Il frotta ses yeux puis les plissa. Ça l'aidait un peu, il pouvait voir une tête... Merlin atteignit sa main et sentit l'inconnu poser les lunettes sur sa paume.

"Merci." gratifia Merlin, tandis qu'il remettait ses lunettes. Une fois fait, il se surprit à haleter. C'était impossible.

"Tu vas bien?" Arthur Pendragon, LE mignon de l'école par excellence, était agenouillé, l'aidant à nettoyer toute cette pagaïe. "Certaines personnes sont si stupides." dit Arthur, lentement.

Merlin jeta un coup d'œil à la cafét' pour découvrir son intégralité, tous autant qu'ils fussent, les scruter, puis il regarda de nouveau le blond qui se releva avec le plateau en main. Merlin se releva aussi. Il tenta alors de récupérer son plateau. "Merci." dit-il timidement.

Arthur ramena le plateau vers lui en fixant le jeune garçon. Ce qui fit réfléchir Merlin. _Ah! Ça y est_. _Tu aurais du savoir mieux que quiconque qu'il ne t'aiderait pas._ "S'il te plaît, rends moi mon déjeuner pour que je le mange en paix." dit Merlin tout bas, en fixant le sol.

"Tu ne vas pas vraiment manger ça, si?"

Merlin se mordit la lèvre et haussa légèrement les épaules. "Je l'ai apporté."

Arthur sourcilla. "Pourquoi ne pas t'en acheter un autre?"

"Je.. Je n'ai pas d'argent, c'est pour ça que j'apporte mon déjeuner."

Arthur rit faiblement. "Allez, tu n'as pas £5?"

Merlin détourna son regard, honteux. Comme si un fils de riche était censé reconnaitre le pauvre de l'école...

Le sourire d'Arthur s'effaça dans un froncement de sourcils, encore. Il soupira puis hocha la tête. "Viens." Le garçon le dévisagea, confus, pendant un moment avant de suivre le blond. Il s'arrêta quand il vit Arthur jeter son repas à la poubelle. Il demeurait la bouche ouverte, voyant le blond se diriger vers les plateaux repas et en attraper un.

"Allez, viens."

"Je n'ai pas d'argent, je te l'ai déjà dit."

"Viens simplement ici."

Merlin déglutit puis s'approcha finalement.

"Prends tout ce que tu veux." dit le blond.

Merlin le détailla. Ça devait être un piège. Il le savait._ Arthur remplirait son plateau et au moment de payer, il s'enfuirait et le laisserait entre les mains de la méchante dame de la cantine._

Les propos de Merlin se trouvèrent infondés lorsqu'Arthur sortit son portefeuille. Alors Merlin prit lentement un sandwich au poulet, des frites, de la salade et du jus. Son repas revenait exactement à £5... mais c'était avant qu'Arthur n'ajoute deux tranches de gâteaux au chocolat. Après ça, le tout coutait £9. Après qu'Arthur ait payé, il tendit la monnaie à Merlin. £1.

Merlin secoua la tête. "Tu n'as pas à-"

"Prends ça, c'est tout. Achète-toi un gâteau demain."

Merlin voulut protester de nouveau, mais qui dirait non à un gâteau au chocolat? Alors il hocha le tête et se saisit de la monnaie. "Merci" dit-il tout bas.

Arthur hocha la tête puis se déplaça habilement vers l'une des tables, tandis que Merlin soulevait à cet instant son pied pour avancer, une autre personne pensait qu'il serait marrant de lui faire un croche-pattes. Sauf que cette fois, Arthur fit reculer Merlin à temps et écrasa lourdement le pied dépassant de dessous la table.

Des cris de douleur remplirent la salle, attirant tous les regards. "S'il te plait! S'il te plait, retire ton pied!"

"Dis que tu es désolé."

"Je suis désolé!"

"Non, dis le comme si tu le pensais." dit Arthur, sourcils froncés.

"Aaïïeeeee aïe aïee! Je suis désolé!"

Merlin fixait, les yeux grand ouverts, le plus grand sportif de l'école gémir et tenir son pied.

"Souviens-toi de ça la prochaine fois." siffla Arthur. Puis il fit avancer Merlin à une table.

Merlin observait tout le monde lorsqu'il s'assit à la table et Arthur, à côté de lui. Quand ils furent finalement assis, Merlin continuait de jeter des regards à sa nourriture, se demandant si pendant qu'il mangeait, Arthur ne récupérerait pas son déjeuner et lui agiterait des frites sous le nez.

Arthur tendit la main et attrapa une des frites qu'il mangea, alors Merlin fit de même. Dire qu'avant de le "connaitre", ils mangeaient tous deux sur des plateaux différents. Pendant le repas, Merlin vint finalement à cette conclusion: Arthur était beau. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant... et bien, il n'avait jamais regardé le blond de face auparavant. _A vrai dire, c'est un peu dur quand tu n'es rien et qu'il est le mec le plus sexy de l'école, à son apogée_.

"Alors, tu habites où?"

Merlin se figea à cette question. "Pourquoi..."

Arthur haussa les épaules. "Je pourrais peut-être te raccompagner chez toi."

Merlin regarda Arthur dans les yeux. "Pourquoi ferais-tu ça?"

Arthur fit retentir un léger gloussement.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si marrant?" reprit le brun.

Arthur rit et secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas. Je ris tout simplement. Pas toi?" Il regardait Merlin qui affichait une expression impassible. Le blond racla sa gorge. "Ok... Tu ris des fois?"

Merlin haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

Arthur le regarda un moment avant de sourire. "Tu veux entendre une blague?"

Merlin prit une autre frite en bouche et hocha la tête. "Un homme entre dans un bar et dit aïe." Arthur rit, mais Merlin le dévisageait tout en mastiquant sa nourriture.

"Qu'est-ce qui est censé faire rire?"

Le sourire d'Arthur disparut. Peut-être qu'il avait mal raconté sa blague... Puis le blond sourit de nouveau. "Tu regardes des séries télé?"

Merlin secoua la tête. "Je n'aime pas trop la télé. La dernière série que j'ai regardé, je crois, c'était 1, rue Sésame: Macaron le Glouton (*)." Merlin fronça soudainement les sourcils. Aurait-il du vraiment dire ça...?

Arthur esquissa alors un sourire narquois. "Macaron le Glouton, hein? Maintenant que je m'en rappelles, si Macaron le Glouton me demande, dis lui que je ne lui parle pas jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de désintox."

Merlin, qui venait juste de boire du jus, ricana, faisait sortir le jus par son nez. Une fois son nez essuyé, il explosa de rire et après avoir hoqueté deux ou trois fois, Merlin émit un son qu'Arthur ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Il gr_o_gna, puis rit, et grogna de nouveau. Le garçon porta soudainement sa main à sa bouche et rougit piteusement. "...Désolé..."

Arthur ne fit que sourire. "Ne le sois pas. Je trouve ça plutôt mignon."

Merlin ôta la main de sa bouche et fixa Arthur de nouveau. Le garçon soupira. "Tu sais, on est dans cette école depuis trois ans et je ne t'ai jamais entendu rire une seule fois."

Merlin haussa une épaule en signe d'indifférence. "Et bien, une personne ne peut pas rire avec elle même, hein?" dit-il, en connaissance de cause. Puis Arthur fit quelque chose qui fit parcourir les frissons dans le dos de Merlin, il porta sa main au dessus de celle de Merlin et entrelaça leurs doigts.

"Alors, ne t'arrête pas de rire. C'est adorable." dit doucement le blond.

Merlin se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis lâcha la main d'Arthur, mordit son sandwich, rougissant cependant contre son gré.

Arthur gloussa de nouveau. "Tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis."

_Merde..._

"Alors... Je peux te raccompagner chez toi aujourd'hui?"

Merlin se retourna vers Arthur, ne pouvant empêcher un petit sourire de s'esquisser, et hocha la tête. "Ouais."

"Cool. Parce que je t'aurai raccompagné même si tu avais dit non. N'importe quoi pour obtenir ton numéro!"

Merlin rit de nouveau, cette fois sans arrêter ses grognements.

* * *

_A suivre._

* * *

_(*) A la base, Cookie Monster Eats All the cookies (personnage de la série d'animations, Sesame Street)  
En français, 1, Rue Sésame. VO: Sesame Street. De plus, Macaron le Glouton, dans sa langue originelle est Cookie Monster._

* * *

_Les reviews sont appréciées ;__)_

La suite samedi ou lundi.


	2. Chapitre 2

******Note de la traductrice**: Coucou tout le monde, je sais que j'avais dit que je posterai le prochain chapitre samedi ou lundi mais bon je viens de me rendre compte que je n'aurai pas une seconde à moi ce week-end donc autant le publier maintenant plutôt que de vous frustrer jusqu'à mardi prochain.

* * *

Je répondrai aux **reviews** en début de chapitre, comme ça si des questions sont posées en double, vous verrez les réponses.

shenendoahcalyssa: Merci pour la review sympathique. J'espère ne pas te décevoir au fur et à mesure des chapitres.  
guest: Bon, c'est encore à voir pour le super projet mais j'essaie de vous traduire le plus simplement possible, sans contresens ou incompréhensions ou carrément hors-sujets :) Merci pour ta review

* * *

J'espère que vous apprécierez! **Bonne lecture**!

* * *

**Arthur's Crush:** _Chapitre 2_  
de **cristina reid**

* * *

Comme promis, Arthur raccompagna Merlin chez lui. Pauvre garçon, il ressemblait à un bébé-phoque abandonné et Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire aux tentatives désespérées du blond d'obtenir son numéro de téléphone. Ça le faisait rougir, aussi. Beaucoup.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour découvrir les amis d'Arthur dans leur jeep, faisant des signes au blond.

"Viens! On va chez Tony pour dévaliser son frigo!"

Arthur secoua la tête. "Peut-être plus tard. Je suis en train de raccompagner Merlin." cria-t-il en réponse.

"Ohh! Boouh!"

Merlin cilla et se rendit compte que les ados venaient de huer et de prononcer des mots dont il ne connaissait même pas le sens, mais le garçon finit par les comprendre avec son _maudit_ cerveau.

"Tu le promènes? Où est sa laisse?"

Arthur émit un son d'agacement et secoua sa tête. "Je ne sais pas, mais je vous quitte ici." hurla Arthur.

Merlin gloussa intérieurement, surtout quand tout le monde dans la voiture, "Oh-a".

Arthur posa sa main sur le dos de Merlin, faisant parcourir des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ils traversèrent environ deux pâtés et demi de maison avant que Merlin ne s'arrête.

"Euhh... c'est là."

Arthur détailla le vieux bâtiment marron et défraichi, suspicieusement. "C'est ici que tu habites?"

Merlin acquiesça. "C'est presque rien, je sais." dit il doucement tandis qu'il serrait ses livres contre sa poitrine. "C'est tout ce qu'on peut se permettre."

Arthur hocha la tête, toujours en sourcillant. Il se força à détourner des yeux le bâtiment pour les reposer sur Merlin. "Alors, tu vas me donner ton numéro ou quoi?"

Merlin explosa de rire. Saleté de grognement! Le garçon fouilla sa poche et en sortit un papier. Il rougit et haussa un peu des épaules. "Je l'ai là depuis le déjeuner." dit-il silencieusement. "Quand tu as menacé de me raccompagner chez moi."

Arthur rit. "Je savais que ça fonctionnerait."

Merlin resserra sa prise sur ses livres et sourit. "Et bien... euh... merci... de m'avoir raccompagné chez moi... et pour le déjeuner."

Arthur hocha la tête. "Je te vois demain à l'école?"

Merlin répondit positivement d'un mouvement de tête. "Ouais." Merlin se sentit soudainement nerveux. Arthur était toujours là après deux minutes, et il continuait de le regarder.

Puis il partit finalement. "Alors, salut Merlin."

"Salut... Arthur." Merlin ferma ses yeux et retint sa respiration quand le blond se pencha et embrassa tendrement sa joue. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, c'était pour voir le dos d'Arthur, partant.

Merlin se surprit à sourire pendant qu'il gravissait les marches de l'immeuble. Lorsqu'il atteignit le quatrième étage, il était à bout de souffle. Il dut s'arrêter pour reprendre sa respiration. L'air suffisamment emprisonné dans son organisme, il monta une autre marche et à cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit en un grincement strident.

Une main attrapa la sienne et la tira dans l'appartement. "J'ai tout vu!"

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Raconte-moi tout! Allez, vite!"

"Morgane, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, je suis presque mort dans ces escaliers."

"Oh, allez! Tu es en bonne forme, ça ne devrait pas te gêner."

"Morgane, j'ai dû remonter deux fois, pas une. Au troisième étage, quand j'ai pris mon inhalateur, il est tombé au premier. J'ai eu une sacré chance!" ironisa-t-il.

Morgane tapota le divan marron sur lequel reposait un édredon violet. "Allez, dis moi. C'est qui?"

Merlin soupira, ennuyé. "Morgane, que tu sois ma sœur ne signifie pas que je doive tout te raconter de ma vie."

La jolie et niaise jeune fille continuait de dévisager son frère pendant un moment, avec ce même regard. Elle savait qu'il lui aurait tout raconté _même si _elle ne l'avait pas menacé de prendre toute sa collection de fatras sur les dragons.

Merlin se mit à sourire frénétiquement. "Oh mon Dieu!" Il s'affala sur le canapé, amusé. Il soupira puis leva les sourcils. "Je me sens comme une petite fille." Il posa ses yeux sur Morgane, qui elle, souriait amoureusement. Morgane, elle était vraiment une gentille personne, aimante et attentionnée. Merlin aimait sa sœur, mais quand les gens voyaient Morgane, ils se posaient toujours la même question.

"Vous êtes sûrs que ce sont des jumeaux?"

Comme si c'était dur de voir qu'ils appartenaient à la même famille. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux, la couleur d'yeux, la peau. La seule chose qui les différenciait, c'était leurs traits. Alors que Merlin avait des pommettes prononcées, Morgane avait des sortes de joues bien arrondies, mais très jolies quand même. Leur mère disait toujours que c'était parce que depuis qu'elle était petite, elle n'arrêtait pas de manger. Et que, il y a eu ces quelques fois où elle avait volé le biberon de Merlin.

Merlin regarda Morgane droit dans les yeux. "Il est beau." dit-il tout bas. Il fronça des sourcils encore plus. "Ce qui me perturbe."

Morgane reproduisit son mouvement de sourcils. "Pourquoi est-ce que ça te perturberait?"

Merlin afficha un air étonné. "C'est _le_ garçon _le_ plus canon du lycée tout entier, et aujourd'hui... il s'est collé à moi. Il m'a acheté un déjeuner alors que le mien était tombé, m'a accompagné à mes salles de classe_ et_ m'a raccompagné à la maison. _Et_ il m'a donné le baiser le plus délicieux de tous sur la joue." Il porta sa main à la partie gauche de son visage. "Et est-ce que j'ai mentionné, qu'il est riche?"

Morgane cilla. "Quoi?" dit-elle, confuse.

Merlin hocha la tête. "Arthur Pendragon." murmura-t-il avec un sourire. "Il a était si gentil."

Morgane fit un signe de la tête, sans cet air enjoué d'il y a quelques minutes. Arthur, foutu Pendragon? Qu'est-ce-que cet idiot voulait à son frère? Elle n'en connaissait malheureusement pas la réponse, mais elle savait une chose, Merlin était heureux et si cet imbécile changerait ça, elle le tuerait.

La jeune fille se força à sourire puis se leva du canapé, se dirigeant vers le frigidaire. "Maman a dit qu'elle serait en retard ce soir. Alors, nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Papa a dit qu'il rentrerait à la maison pour le dîner mais il doit partir tout de suite après."

Merlin répondit d'un mouvement de tête. "Tu restes pour le diner?"

Morgane acquiesça. "Merlin, ce n'est pas parce que je suis dans une école de filles, que je dois passer chaque jour avec ces folles." Elle posa la casserole froide de riz blanc de la veille sur la table, et ferma le frigidaire d'un coup de pied.

Merlin hocha la tête encore une fois. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es inscrit là-bas alors?" demanda-t-il désorienté.

Morgane haussa les épaules. "C'était gratuit, Merlin. J'ai pris l'opportunité qui se présentait à moi. Tu sais combien de filles rêveraient d'aller à l'école?"

"Ah... Non." Merlin sourit triomphalement lorsqu'il trouva une boîte de petits pois dans un placard. Il dépoussiéra le haut de la boîte et lit la date de péremption. Après avoir vu qu'ils étaient toujours comestibles, il déposa la conserve sur la table.

"Va te débarbouiller un peu, Merlin. Je vais mélanger des glaçons avec de l'eau, espérons que le temps que tu reviennes, l'eau sera assez froide pour être bue et le repas assez chaud pour être mangé."

Merlin lança un signe affirmatif, puis se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain où il se nettoya les mains.

* * *

_A suivre._

* * *

_Les reviews sont appréciées ;)  
_Je pense que je posterai les mardis (soirs) et vendredis (soirs), tout compte fait mais ça risque de varier selon mes disponibilités_.  
_


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci pour vos **reviews**, ça me donne envie de continuer. Bon, là je n'ai pas répondu parce que je suis une flemmarde et qu'apparemment vous n'avez pas de questions. Si vous en avez, concernant l'histoire, comment se passe une traduction ou etc, n'hésitez pas à demander. L'auteur aimerait aussi connaitre vos avis. Allez, j'ai déjà traduit 10 chapitres maintenant :D Motivation!

J'espère que vous apprécierez! **Bonne lecture**!

* * *

**Arthur's Crush:** _Chapitre 3_  
de **cristina reid**

* * *

Merlin se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, quand il commença à faire trop froid. Il se leva du canapé-lit puis se dirigea vers le petit radiateur électrique et essaya d'augmenter la température. Mais le chauffage était déjà à sa température maximale. Le garçon soupira puis frissonna, frottant ses mains afin d'obtenir plus de chaleur.

A cet instant, il entendit alors une clé tourner dans la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur Balinor, le père de Merlin et de Morgane. Merlin sourit avec des dents caquetantes lorsque l'homme s'approcha de lui pour embrasser ses cheveux de jais.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon fils?"

Merlin secoua la tête. "J'ai froid."

Balinor se saisit du radiateur puis essaya de tourner les boutons.

"J'ai déjà essayé." dit Merlin en souriant. "Ça ne fonctionne pas."

Balinor reposa le radiateur sur la table et retira son manteau qu'il déposa sur les épaules de Merlin puis le raccompagna jusqu'à son lit. "Allez, recouche-toi."

Merlin s'assit sur le lit et regarda son père s'assurer si les fenêtres étaient fermées. "Où est ta sœur?"

"Dans sa chambre, elle dort."

Balinor hocha la tête puis avança vers la chambre de Morgane. Il détestait la façon dont sa famille vivait. Sa femme travaillant jusqu'à pas d'heures, tout comme lui, laissant leurs enfants s'occuper d'eux-mêmes le jour. Et pourquoi? Ils se faisaient difficilement à eux deux, la somme nécessaire pour payer le loyer. Et deux chambres en appartement, ça ne valait surement pas £400, surtout quand le chauffage ne fonctionnait pas et que le propriétaire n'était jamais là pour le réparer.

Ils avaient décidé de donner à Morgane la seconde chambre et de laisser à leur fils le salon, parce que honnêtement, leur fille était une adolescente, presque une femme, alors elle ne pouvait pas partager sa chambre avec son frère de 16 ans.

Balinor jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre, et entendit la respiration de Morgane, endormie. Puis l'homme se rapprocha du lit et souleva le coin de la couverture qui trainait sur le sol. Ce qui réveilla Morgane.

"Papa."

Balinor sourit. "Oui. Rendors-toi, mon amour."

Morgane sourit et ferma ses yeux tandis que Balinor se penchait pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, il se dirigea vers la leur, à Hunith et à lui. Après seulement 5 secondes à l'intérieur, Balinor ferma ses yeux et râla silencieusement. L'homme quitta rapidement la pièce pour retourner dans le salon. Il porta sa main à la taille de Merlin, et le secoua calmement.

"Merlin? Merlin, vas-y, tu peux dormir dans notre chambre."

Merlin rouvrit ses yeux, semblant endormi. "Quoi?"

"Allez. La chambre est plus chaude."

Merlin bailla et s'assit, toujours avec le manteau de son père sur les épaules. L'homme soupira et porta ses bras en dessous des jambes de Merlin et derrière son dos. Bien sûr que n'importe qui dirait, _c'est quoi ce bordel, pourquoi est-ce que tu portes un si grand garçon?_ Mais Balinor s'en fichait. Merlin était son fils, son unique fils, et il serait un sacré idiot s'il laissait quiconque lui dire comment traiter et éduquer ses enfants.

Pour une mère, sa fille serait toujours son bébé, qu'importe si elle a 30 ans. Pour Balinor, Merlin était son bébé, qu'importe s'il avait 60 ans et que lui serait enterré, Merlin serait toujours son bébé qu'il tient pour la toute première fois en salle d'accouchement.

Il déposa Merlin sur le lit et recouvrit le maigre corps frissonnant avec des couvertures. Après avoir arrangé ses cheveux, Balinor partit, s'assurant d'avoir bien fermé la porte de la chambre.

Lorsque Balinor se dirigea vers le canapé-lit, la porte s'ouvrit. Il se précipita dans les bras de sa femme dès qu'elle apparut.

"Comment s'est passé ta journée, chéri?" La femme déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Balinor.

L'homme ne répondit pas, mais la regarda avec un regard plein de tristesse. "J'ai.. été licencié."

Hunith cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, affichant un air inquiet. "Tu as perdu ton travail?"

Balinor acquiesça tristement et attrapa la main de sa femme, puis la mena vers le lit. Une fois assis, le mari soupira de nouveau. "Mon patron m'a dit qu'il démantelait l'usine."

Hunith demeurait, la bouche mi-ouverte et secouait nerveusement la tête.

Balinor déglutit tout aussi nerveux et se força à sourire. "Comment était ta journée?"

"J'ai toujours ce sale rhume, alors je suis allé voir le médecin aujourd'hui."

Il secoua la tête. "Il t'a donné quelque chose?"

Hunith sourit. "Non. Quand je lui ai montré notre assurance, il a rit puis m'a congédiée."

Les sourcils de Balinor se froncèrent. "Pourquoi ferait-il un truc pareil?"

Hunith se força à sourire, puis se saisit d'une carte après avoir fouillé sa poche. "Elle est expirée." murmura-t-elle.

L'homme plissa les yeux et secoua la tête. "Je suis désolé, mon amour."

Hunith posa sa tête sur son épaule et sourit. "Ne t'inquiète pas, les choses iront mieux."

Balinor hocha la tête, entendu. Mais si seulement il le pensait vraiment...

჻

Merlin fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un klaxon alors qu'il prenait le chemin de l'école. Il se trouva encore plus choqué quand il se tourna pour voir une limousine blanche juste à côté de lui. Il regarda la porte s'ouvrir, toujours confus et Arthur en sortit. Merlin sourit et se mit à rougir, ajustant ses lunettes avec un doigt.

Arthur tenait la porte ouverte avec un sourire. "Qu'est-ce que tu attends, mon mignon?"

Merlin sourcilla soudainement. "Est-ce que tu viens de me parler?"

Arthur secoua la tête. "Non. Je parle à la personne à côté de toi."

Merlin sentit soudainement son cœur se déchirer. Il regarda à sa gauche, puis à sa droite, fronçant les sourcils dans la confusion, il ne trouva personne d'autre, tournant en cercle sur lui même.

Arthur se mit à rire fortement. "Merlin, viens là!" Il gloussait tandis que le garçon rougissant s'approchait. Arthur secoua la tête et laissa Merlin entrer dans la voiture en premier avant d'y pénétrer juste après.

* * *

_A suivre._

* * *

**Note de la traductrice:** Bon, ce chapitre (pas très au top non plus niveau trad- que j'éditerai sans doute) est seulement informatif, il ne se passe rien. Je voulais poster les deux de suite mais bon, allez je voulais pas encore ignorer le planning que je vous ai fixé.  
-Je tiens à préciser que cette fic AU n'est pas à base de fluff partout partout où tout le monde est ami avec tout le monde. Je met un point important dessus car le résumé est assez bref (un atout ou un inconvénient, à voir...). Boon leur rang social compte beaucoup mais pas _d'amour impossible barbant blabla ouin_ ici. Parce que il n'y a pas forcément d'élément déclencheur qui arrive à les dissocier tous les deux (Merlin et Arthur). Là, ils vive(ro)nt relativement bien et heureux, enfin presque. Parce que je le répète encore une fois, mais cette fiction joue dans l'originalité. Y aura pas de truc où ils se détesteront puis s'aimeront la minute d'après. C'est pas forcément du déjà-vu. Oui, j'adore l'auteur! Je vante son style, omg, déesse!

_Vendredi soir_, apparition d'un autre personnage. Hmm... Hmm. Et c'est là où les choses se mettent vraiment en place. Niark!


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note de la traductrice:** Hello tout le monde, je poste tôt aujourd'hui, parce que c'est l'anniversaire de ma (grande) sœur donc pas le temps de glandouiller sur le pc, c'est la fieesta *-*

* * *

**_Reviews:_**  
shenendoahcalyssa: Wow, tant de compliments :3 Merci beaucoup. Bon, il y aura normalement 26 chapitres, donc j'espère que ça te plaira niveau longueur. Oui, Arthur est en OOC mais on va dire qu'il correspond plus au Arthur de la saison 4/5 :)

L'auteur vous **remercie** chaudement pour vos avis.

* * *

J'espère que vous apprécierez! **Bonne lecture**!

* * *

**Arthur's Crush:** _Chapitre 4_  
de **cristina reid**

* * *

Toute la semaine se déroula de la même manière, Arthur récupérait Merlin devant son immeuble, en limousine. Ils allaient au lycée ensemble, puis Arthur accompagnait Merlin jusqu'à sa salle de classe, ils mangeaient ensemble, et Arthur achetait un déjeuner à Merlin quand il voyait que ce dernier était venu les mains vides. Le vendredi, Merlin était carrément chamboulé, lorsqu'Arthur décida qu'ils prendraient la limousine pour retourner à la maison.

Durant le trajet, Merlin ne put contenir sa respiration. Arthur était assis à côté de lui et sentait _siiiiiiiiiii boooooooon_! La suave essence savonnée agrémentée d'une légère touche d'eau de Cologne. Il déglutit et ouvrit son livre de maths, mais fut arrêté net par Arthur qui attrapa sa main.

"Y a quelque chose qui cloche?"

Merlin ravala sa salive puis se força à regarder dans les yeux bleus de glace du blond. _Merde! C'était encore pire_. "... Non." tenta-t-il. Mais il put remarquer que les yeux d'Arthur ne le croyaient pas.

Arthur ferma le livre et le posa sur ses genoux. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Merlin secoua la tête. "Rien. Ce.. Ce n'est pas ton problème, ne t'inquiètes pas."

Arthur sourcilla. "Dis-moi. Si quelque chose t'ennuie, je veux savoir." dit-il lentement.

Merlin étouffa un son puis se lécha les lèvres. "C'est bon. Ne t'en fais pas."

"Je me fais du souci, Merlin. Maintenant, dis-moi."

L'adolescent soupira et fixa ses pieds. "Arthur, pourquoi est-ce que tu te préoccupes de moi?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, semblant attristé par la question. "Parce que c'est comme ça." Merlin capta son regard. "Merlin, tu es si mignon, et adorable, et gentil. Et j'ai juste envie de te tenir dans mes bras, et de te protéger de tout ce qui est mauvais." Arthur attrapa sa main. "Maintenant dis-moi ce qui-" Il fut interrompu par des lèvres posées sur les siennes. Il demeurait pantois pendant un instant, mais quand Merlin se retira soudainement, Arthur encadra son visage de ses mains, et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Merlin.

Il mordillait et suçotait les douces lèvres sucrées, prenant plaisir à entendre ces doux sons sortir de la gorge de Merlin. Arthur recula puis poussa Merlin en arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sur le siège. Le blond embrassait Merlin désespérément tandis que ses mains exploraient le corps frêle de Merlin.

Merlin se dégagea soudainement. "Arthur." murmura-t-il. "Arthur, stop."

Arthur recula de suite. "Quoi?"

Merlin le regardait, haletant. "Je ne suis pas prêt."

Arthur secoua la tête. "Tu n'es pas prêt à embrasser?" dit-il confus.

Merlin fit non de la tête. "Non, pour..." Ses yeux se posèrent sur la main d'Arthur qui était sous sa chemise.

Arthur ricana. "Je n'essaie pas de coucher avec toi, Merlin."

Merlin fronça les sourcils. "Ah bon?"

"Non. Je veux juste te toucher... Je peux te toucher?"

Merlin déglutit encore et jeta un coup d'œil à la main qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il hocha la tête ardemment. Arthur sourit puis retira sa main. Merlin s'arrêta. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Ta tête dit oui, mais tes yeux disent non." Il se redressa, de façon à ce que sa tête soit juste en face de celle de Merlin. "Je peux supporter que seules nos lèvres puissent se toucher. Pour l'instant. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai attendre indéfiniment sans pouvoir toucher une partie de ton corps."

Merlin sourit puis caressa le visage d'Arthur avant de souder leur lèvres. Aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué que la voiture s'était arrêtée depuis déjà 5 minutes.

Ils n'en eurent pas le temps car la porte s'ouvrit. "Arthur!"

Le blond se releva soudainement de Merlin, et regarda vers la porte. "Père?"

Merlin se rassit lentement, tournant au rouge écarlate.

Uther passa son regard de son fils à ce... _qu'est-ce que c'était que **ça**?_ Il fixa son fils de nouveau. "Arthur, je te veux dans mon bureau."

Arthur hocha la tête nerveusement. "Dix minutes."

"Maintenant." hurla Uther, puis il se tourna et se dirigea vers le manoir.

Arthur prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Merlin. "Viens." Il sortit de la limousine.

Merlin déglutit difficilement, sa gorge était soudainement devenu sèche. "T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? Je veux dire... il avait l'air en colère."

"T'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas toi." répondit Arthur. "Il_ est_ toujours en colère."

჻

Arthur entra dans la petite pièce de son père et le retrouva, face à la fenêtre. Uther avait du entendre la porte. "Alors, qui est-il?"

Arthur soupira tout doucement. "Un ami."

Uther se retourna et s'installa sur sa chaise de bureau. "Un ami? Il semblait être bien plus que ça. Surtout dans la position dans laquelle je vous ai trouvé."

Arthur réitéra ce son d'agacement, détournant son regard de son père.

"Qui est-il? Il vient d'ici?"

"Non." répondit tout simplement Arthur.

Uther émit un bruit rauque qui se rapprochait de celui d'un moteur. "Bien sûr, je peux le deviner aux chiffons qu'il portait."

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les vêtements qu'il portait?"

"Allez, fiston, ces vêtements, on peut facilement les acheter à n'importe quel vide-grenier."

La bouche du blond s'ouvrit grandement. "Je... Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses avoir dit un truc pareil." murmura-t-il presque.

"Arthur, un garçon comme ça, ferait n'importe quoi pour t'avoir. Il sait très bien qu'avec toi, c'est la seule fois où il pourra obtenir tout ce qu'il voudra."

Arthur secoua violemment la tête. "D'abord il ne porte pas les bons vêtements, et maintenant, il se sert de moi?" dit-il sarcastiquement.

Uther s'inclina en arrière sur sa chaise. "Alors... allons Arthur, c'est évident que ce garçon ne fait pas parti de la ville. Un garçon comme ça ferait n'importe quoi pour quelqu'un qui a les poches bien remplies."

"Tu parles exactement comme les autres personnes au lycée." dit Arthur, en suffoquant. "Je ne te crois pas."

"Un petit conseil pour toi, Arthur, fais ce que tu as à faire, puis après, débarrasse t'en, aussi vite que possible."

Arthur se retourna furieusement, et ouvrit la porte. Son souffle fut coupé sous l'émotion. "Merlin?"

Le garçon se tenait là, les yeux embués. Il se battait contre lui même pour ne pas céder. "Je... Je ne..." Il essayait de contrôler ses émotions. "Je... Je vais partir."

"Tu n'es pas obligé." tenta vainement Arthur.

Merlin cligna des yeux, maintenant des larmes aux creux de ses yeux. "Si, je le suis." Il aperçut alors derrière Arthur, l'homme qui venait de détruire tous ses rêves. "Au revoir Arthur."

"Merlin, s'il te plaît..." Il vit Merlin littéralement courir hors de la maison. Les sourcils d'Arthur se froncèrent de colère, puis il se tourna vers Uther pour le dévisager.

L'homme haussa les épaules. "Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse."

Arthur secoua nonchalamment la tête, plus énervé encore, et claqua la porte, courant ensuite après Merlin.

* * *

_A suivre._

* * *

**Qu'est-ce qui va se passer à votre avis? Vous le sentez bien le Uther? Vos impressions sur le chapitre?**

_Prochain chapitre: Là où tout est mis à plat (ou pas)._**  
**

Les reviews sont appréciées.  
Et merci encore de vos reviews, j'ai vu le nombre de vues et je tenais à vous dire merci. J'espère vous offrir une traduction propre et fluide.

_La suite mardi soir._


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note de la traductrice:** Excusez-moi pour le retard, sincèrement. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur en ce moment à faire quoi que ce soit. _Vie de merde_! S'attacher à des gens c'est d'la merde, pourquoi si vite, pourquoi si fort?! Bon vous n'êtes pas forcément intéressé par ma vie personnelle, donc je ne vais pas m'y attarder encore plus longtemps. _Je sens que je vais regretter cet acharnement bientôt, donc ne vous étonnez pas si cette note disparait soudainement [enfin cette partie]_. Demain, je poste la suite. Et jeudi et vendredi pour rattraper mon retard. Encore une fois, je suis désolée de mon retard. C'est bien pour ça que je ne veux pas vous donner de date précise.

Merci à vous tous de suivre cette fanfic', je vous promets que mes prochaines notes seront écrites dans un esprit beaucoup plus enthousiaste plutôt que dans cette léthargie qui m'assombrit. Et la joie et moi, ça fait toujours un. Chantons! _Y a d'la joie! Bonjour, bonjour les hirondelles. Y a d'a joie! Dans le ciel par dessus les toits... _

**_UPDATE: LA SUITE MERCREDI_**

J'espère que vous apprécierez! **Bonne lecture**! _  
_

* * *

**Arthur's Crush:** _Chapitre 5_  
de **cristina reid**

* * *

Merlin était à mi-chemin sur la route de sa maison, à deux pas seulement de son immeuble, mais voilà. Durant sa marche, il s'était mit à réfléchir. Il avait repensé à _tout ça_. Pourtant, au moment où il atteindrait son immeuble, il ne garderait plus ses pensées uniquement pour lui, il les laisserait s'échapper. Parce qu'il devait maintenant parler à Arthur, qui, l'attendant patiemment, était affalé sur un des murs de l'immeuble. Et que Merlin ne pouvait plus supporter de garder ses sentiments enfouis pour lui-même, encore un instant.

"Comment es-tu arrivé ici aussi vite?" demanda doucement le brun.

Arthur afficha un sourire victorieux. "J'ai volé."

Merlin secoua la tête à cette blague, il ne voulait pas rire. Arthur le pressentit, son sourire s'affaissant instantanément, il soupira.

"Merlin, je suis désolé."

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. "Oublie ça." Il se dirigea alors, vers la porte d'entrée exigüe de l'immeuble.

"Et toi?" demanda soudainement Arthur.

L'autre ado s'arrêta soudainement devant la porte, regardant à travers la vitre maculée de traces, plus ou moins uniformes, de doigts. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis secoua doucement la tête avant de se retourner vers le blond, prenant une profonde inspiration.

"Je ne suis... pas riche, Arthur."

Les sourcils d'Arthur se froncèrent. "Ah bon? Merci de me l'avoir signalé, je m'en rappellerai."

"Non! Est-ce que tu peux arrêter tes sarcasmes pendant une minute!" Il soupira.

Le blond secoua la tête. "Merlin, je m'en fous, que tu ne sois pas riche. Je m'en foutrais même si tu vivais dans la rue." Les sourcils de Merlin s'agitèrent. _Wow vraiment?_

"Arthur, tu n'as pas à te sentir désolé pour moi. Ok? J'allais déjà bien avant que tu ne me prennes sous ton aile."

"Qui a dit que je t'avais pris sous mon aile?"

Merlin porta ses mains à son visage et soupira, visiblement ennuyé. "Arthur, s'il te plait. Pourquoi d'autre un mec riche et sexy, qui pourrait avoir qui il voudrait au lycée, s'intéresserait à moi?"

"Parce que t'es mignon." Arthur sourit avec une once de tendresse sur son visage.

Merlin railla la réponse de son camarade. "Non, je ne le suis pas."

Le sourire d'Arthur s'effaça lentement, voyant les yeux de Merlin se remplirent de tristesse. "Quoi?"

Merlin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour retenir ses larmes, et avança sur le trottoir, en direction d'Arthur. "Je ne suis pas mignon, d'accord?! Je ne suis pas sexy! Ni riche! Je suis..."

Le blond le poussa violemment contre le mur. "Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu es?"

Merlin déglutit puis soupira. "Je suis moi." dit-il doucement. "Je suis l'intello maigrichon qui porte des grosses lunettes, qui parle la bouche pleine et qui trébuche tout seul, sur lui-même, parce qu'il ne sait pas marcher. Celui qui n'a pas d'amis et... Quand je bois du lait, il passe par mon nez! Je ne peux même pas rigoler correctement, Arthur." Il croisa ses bras et fixa alors le blond. "Pourquoi vouloir être avec moi alors que tu pourrais avoir n'importe quelle bimbo surmaquillée, qui a six autres petits-copains, et qui ne peut attendre d'être la prochaine Pendragon?" Il répéta les mots d'Uther sur un ton empreint d'ironie.

Arthur rit à en perdre haleine. "Merlin, je ne veux pas de... bimbo surmaquillée,_ surtout_ si elle a autant de copains." Il continuait à rire de bon cœur, tandis qu'il s'approchait de Merlin, il attrapa ses mains. "Je te veux, _toi_."

Merlin renifla et regarda alors leurs doigts enlacés, puis secoua la tête dans un mouvement de recul. "Mais je suis différent. Je ne..."

"Voilà pourquoi, c'est toi que je veux." dit doucement Arthur. "Parce que tu es différent. Je me fous de ce que les gens disent, je me fous de ce que mon père dit." ajouta-t-il, les sourcils plissés. "Ce sont les choses que tu as mentionné qui m'attire chez toi. Et je ne veux pas quelqu'un de parfait, je ne pourrais jamais gagner aucun argument avec eux."

Merlin rit en grognant. Son rire fut peu à peu maitrisé lorsqu'Arthur posa sa main sur sa joue. Le brun ferma les yeux, se courbant à ce contact importun, il porta alors sa main sur celle d'Arthur. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda dans les yeux bleus d'Arthur, légèrement plus foncés.

"Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu me fais, Merlin? Je ne peux même plus penser normalement maintenant."

Merlin sourit. "Je ressens la même chose."

Arthur s'approcha un peu plus de Merlin. "Et j'adore ton rire." murmura-t-il.

Merlin pouffa de rire. Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Arthur était encore plus proche. Encore plus proche. Et encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne se confondent en un indescriptible _doux_ baiser. Merlin entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, prenant une position plus adéquate pour savourer la tiédeur des lèvres du blond. Sa langue titillait les lèvres d'Arthur, ce dernier portant sa main derrière la nuque de Merlin afin de le rapprocher de son corps fébrile. Merlin, quant à lui, fit un pas de plus, trébuchant par la même occasion, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se rattraper sur les larges épaules carrés d'Arthur. Ses mains -approximativement- fines erraient avidement sur le torse du blond, Merlin prit alors le risque de défaire un bouton de la chemise d'Arthur et d'y glisser la main.

Arthur recula seulement d'un pouce, le sourire aux lèvres. "Maintenant, qui va un peu trop vite?" taquina-t-il.

"Chut! Je ne fais que toucher." Merlin cella leurs lèvres de nouveau, d'une façon étonnante quoique plus désespérée cette fois. Il accula Arthur jusqu'à ce que le dos de celui-ci ne touche enfin le bâtiment aux murs décrépits, laissant seulement son vis-a-vis sans voix. Mais Arthur ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, la seule chose qui l'importait en ce moment, c'était les lèvres de Merlin qui n'avaient pas bougé des siennes. Les mains du plus jeune étaient partout, dévastaient son torse, froissaient sa chemise.

"Ahem..."

Merlin se détacha brusquement de l'étreinte d'Arthur, le souffle coupé. Le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues, le rendant irrévocablement nauséeux, comme si la fièvre venait de le frapper. "Papa?"

Balinor pencha la tête. "Est-ce que j'ai... raté quelque chose?" Il porta son regard à la poitrine d'Arthur.

Merlin suivit son regard, identifiant alors la raison de l'air choqué qu'affichait son cher père. Il retira en vitesse sa main de la chemise du blond, donnant l'air d'être soudainement scandalisé, _comme s'il n'y avait pas plongé sa main - désireuse - de son plein gré, quelques minutes plus tôt_. Merlin demeurait interloqué, la bouche béante, pendant un moment. "Je... Je peux t'expliquer."

Son père croisa les bras, et hocha la tête. "Je t'en prie, parle donc, fiston."

Arthur se racla sourdement la gorge et tendit la main. "Arthur Pendragon?"

Balinor détailla la main du jeune garçon pendant un seconde, débattant intérieurement pour savoir s'il devait ou non la prendre. Au bout du compte, il se rendit compte que le garçon devait être inoffensif, et serra donc la main d'Arthur dans une poignée drue. "Balinor Emrys, le _père_ de Merlin."

"Ah..." Arthur sentit soudainement ses jambes se dérober. "Humm... Je devrais... y aller."

Merlin acquiesça tristement.

"Je te vois ce soir, Merlin. On se fait un film?"

Merlin humidifia ses lèvres remarquablement rosées et hocha la tête de nouveau. Ce n'était pas franchement une demande de rancard très romantique, mais au moins, c'en était une. Le premier rancard de Merlin.

Quand Arthur se trouva derrière Balinor, et qu'il fut sûr que l'homme ne pourrait pas le voir, il envoya un baiser en direction de Merlin. Le brun lui sourit en retour. Il n'avait pas remarqué que son père était déjà dans les escaliers de l'immeuble.

"Merlin!"

L'ado suivit rapidement l'homme.

Une fois arrivé à son étage, Merlin ne fut pas surpris de trouver son père, déjà installé sur le canapé, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Merlin restait immobile au seuil de la porte, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire, de comment réagir, ou même de comment respirer.

"... Il s'appelle Arthur." _Wow, ça changeait vachement beaucoup de choses._

"Il me l'a dit." rétorqua Balinor. _Oh, oh_. Balinor affichait cette expression sur son visage, cette... expression indéchiffrable que personne ne pouvait jamais qualifier avec des mots cohérents: triste? énervé? blessé? ou-

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Merlin?"

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre. "Arthur... Je... On commence à peine... à sortir ensemble." ajouta-t-il tout bas.

"A peine?" répéta l'homme. Merlin acquiesça. Le plus vieux soupira, se rassit sur le divan puis tapota la place à ses côtés. "Viens."

Merlin s'avança vers son père à contrecœur, et le plus lentement possible, s'asseyant finalement après ce manège affligeant. Il observait son père se frotter le mains, qui, ce-dernier, fixait le sol, prenant parfois de profonde inspiration. Après un moment, le silence devint trop lourd.

"Il est vraiment gentil." laissa échapper Merlin. "Il s'intéresse à moi."

Balinor regarda son fils. "Vraiment?" Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

Merlin hocha la tête, enclin au désespoir. "Ouais." répondit-il doucement. "Je ne le pensais pas au début, mais je crois qu'il m'apprécie vraiment... et je l'apprécie aussi. _Beaucoup_."

L'homme a la barbe brune acquiesça. "Ok." dit-il simplement. Puis il se leva soudainement, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux diner?"

Merlin resta abasourdi. "Voilà... c'est comme ça, c'est tout."

Le père de famille s'arrêta en chemin puis se retourna. "Écoute, fiston. Je... ne pourrais pas m'interposer entre toi et la personne avec qui tu veux être. Tant qu'il te traite correctement, et te fait te sentir bien dans ta peau, c'est tout ce qui compte."

Merlin avait toujours la bouche ouverte. "Vraiment?"

Balinor se rassit sur le canapé. "Bien sûr, fiston. Ta mère et moi, nous voulons simplement ton bonheur. Et dehors, avec _lui_, tu semblais... _si_ comblé."

Merlin rougit et se mordit la lèvre. "Alors... Je peux sortir avec Arthur ce soir?"

Balinor donna son approbation d'un mouvement de tête. "Bien sûr. Tant qu'il se comporte en gentleman et qu'il ne tente rien,..." Il rechercha la confirmation de Merlin dans ses yeux. Lorsque ce dernier lui affirma que rien n'arriverait, Balinor approuva, visiblement dubitatif. Merlin était son fils, personne ne serait jamais assez bien pour lui. "... Amuse-toi bien." Il se releva et retourna dans la cuisine.

"Morgane, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger pour le diner?"

"Oh, je sors avec quelques amis ce soir."

L'homme sourcilla. "Ok. Bon, je vais diner seul alors." Il soupira puis son regard passa sur la cuisine vide. Il retourna dans le salon et s'assit de nouveau sur le canapé.

"Tu n'as rien trouvé?" demanda Merlin, doucement.

Balinor secoua la tête, dépité. "Ta mère a sa paye aujourd'hui, alors je mangerai quelque chose plus tard."

Merlin opina du chef puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père.

* * *

_A suivre._

* * *

Ils devraient vraiment se trouver un endroit pour se bécoter ces deux-là, les rencontres avec les beaux-papas sont déjà faites (si vite, franchement). J'ai remarqué, 'y a pas si longtemps que l'auteur (et donc moi même traductrice) faisions beaucoup de répétitions de noms, et c'était vraiment redondant et mal construit à force. J'espère vous avoir offert une bonne traduction, j'ai essayé d'améliorer huhu.  
Merci encore pour vos reviews, en fait, oui je crois bien que j'y répondrais en mp et si seulement il y a des questions, ici même.  
Bon à demain alors (normalement)_.  
_


End file.
